


tenacity

by orca_mandaeru



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bottom Lee Hangyul, Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Cho Seungyoun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Promt #171CEO Seungyoun and secretary Hangyul having sex in his private elevator. Bonus points if its a elevator with glass walls.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88
Collections: Midnight Stories 2019 Fanfic Collection





	tenacity

Let it be said that Cho Seungyoun was not a man who backed down from challenges. Apparently, according to Wooseok at least, double-dog dares should stay between high schoolers, not CEOs of multimillionaire companies. What a hypocrite, he has a competitive streak a mile wide.

Personally, Seungyoun thinks things like this spice up his life quite a bit. He's always felt a bit sorry for his colleagues, sitting at meetings so stiff and stuffy like there's not one drop of vitality or excitement in their entire lives. Who knows, maybe Seungyoun could have become like that, if he had ascended through the crushing corporate world without the support and love he had.

Yeah, that would have sucked, now he feels a little sorry for those stuffy businessmen that always seem a little too desperate for control, sitting alone in their cold offices and empty mansions. Couldn't be more different than where Seungyoun is now, practically vibrating with excitement as he glances at the clock. There's no way he can wait for much longer, especially with how he's been keyed up with anticipation the entire day. It certainly didn't help that the one who started all this in the first place kept sending him photos walking the line between suggestive and outright explicit, and over the company email of all things.

He's probably been waiting long enough after hours that all the straggling employees have left, but just to be safe, he waits another little while, until it's certain that he and Lee Hangyul are the only people left in the building. Their penchant for exhibitionism is all well and fine until some unsuspecting innocent actually sees them, so the extra caution isn't unneeded.

He tries to calm himself down just a little bit, even though he knows he really doesn't need to keep up any sort of poise for Hangyul, grabbing his jacket and bag and closing down his office. Sometimes he regrets having Hangyul work in an office the floor below, but oh yeah they'd definitely get absolutely nothing done all day if he was any closer.

The halls are dark and cold, the heels of his dress shoes clicking against the smooth tile. His pace quickens the closer he gets to the elevators, eager to finally get to what he and Hangyul have been talking about doing for so long. He doesn't have to wait longer at all, because the elevator doors slide open and he's suddenly got an armful of Lee Hangyul, smiling wide in that way that makes Seungyoun's heat crumple in his chest.

Seungyoun wraps his arms around Hangyul's waist and lifts him off the ground, can't hold back an exhilarated smile off his face. Somehow Hangyul can always make him feel like this, always, even after so many years of being together.

Seungyoun pulls back and litters kisses over Hangyul's face, finally lingering on his plush lips. They haven't actually had time to spend with each other for a couple weeks, too busy with the actual work of an important acquisition that was finally finalized today. They've kept it perfectly professional, acting as only boss and secretary during hours, and finally they can be themselves... and maybe make some memories to think back on during long office days.

Hangyul draws back and grins, walking backwards and pulling Seungyoun with him. The fancy elevators in this building are totally made of glass, looking out on the myriad floors of clean metallic floors and offices. Yeah, Seungyoun's spotted Hangyul eyeing them quite a few times since they moved into this new office building. His life would be so much less exciting without his boyfriend here by his side to drag him into his stupid plans.

Hangyul's breath puffs out of him as his back hits the glass wall, grinning and tilting his chin up to show the unblemished stretch of his neck. "I've been waiting so long," he breathes, tone bordering on a whine, eyes flicking down Seungyoun's body. God, he wants to completely devour Hangyul, inside and out, and later get the cuddles they both deserve.

He settles for pressing him harder against the glass elevator wall, gently mouthing against the edge of his jaw and down over his bobbing adam's apple, letting his teeth scrape over skin. This close to each other, he can feel the stutter of Hangyul's breath in his chest, his hands coming up to curl in the back of Seungyoun's suit jacket. They're both wearing far too many clothes.

Not pulling away from where he's determined to mark up Hangyul's neck enough so that he'll have something to remember him by for weeks, Seungyoun fumbles with Hangyul's tie, making sure to give it a playful tug before slipping it off. Hangyul's hands wander around to his front, tugging insistently at Seungyoun's buttons. With one hand he pushes the jacket off his shoulders, the other tangling through Seungyoun's hair and tugging his head back to look at him. There's a beat of silence as they just look at each other, no words needed with the amount of time they've spent together.

Seungyoun huffs and leans down to give Hangyul what he wants, wasting no time in licking deep into his mouth, finally getting to bruise up those pretty lips. The shirt finally falls away from Hangyul's body, revealing the sturdy lines of his chest and abs. Seungyoun can't help but take a moment to reacquaint himself, drag his palms against the lightly defined ridges. Hangyul shudders against him and nips gently at his lips, pressing forward, trapped between Seungyoun and the cool glass wall.

Seungyoun can feel Hangyul's erection pressing hot against his thigh, shifting his leg to grind against it and relishing in the helpless little sound he gets. "C'mon, hurry up," Hangyul murmurs, head thumping back against the glass. Seungyoun misses the heat of his mouth immediately, but pulls back anyway, gently moving Hangyul around until he's facing out over the empty office building.

Hangyul tenses back against him, body stilling as he stares. Seungyoun smiles against the back of his neck, hands drifting down to his belt. "You like this so much, huh," he teases. Hangyul squirms, only serving to press back and make Seungyoun gasp.

"Don't think I haven't seen you staring at me from the water cooler," Hangyul says, voice slightly unstable. Well, Seungyoun admits to that. Even a whole building floor isn't enough to keep his eyes from wandering back to Hangyul, doing his work in the background even though he built the company just as much as Seungyoun did. 

Instead of responding, Seungyoun pushes forward, dragging his erection along the small of Hangyul's back. He stills, turning to look back with eyes half-lidded. He swallows and moves slowly back against him, adam's apple bobbing tantalizingly. "Stop stalling and fuck me," he says, trying to sound suave but the whine edging in on his voice. Yeah, he can do that, but on his own terms.

He slides Hangyul's belt off and wastes no time in pushing the rest of his clothes down to pool at his ankles, completely exposed for anyone to see through the transparent walls. No one will be in the building for hours until the janitor's shift starts, but the situation of it all is enough to make molten heat start to spread through Hangyul's body.

Seungyoun takes a second to look down and admire. Hangyul's muscled thighs are tense from holding himself up, tan and smooth and perfect, leading up to the generous swell of his ass. The muscle contracts under his touch as he smooths his fingers across the warm skin, slowly increasing the pressure along the way. Indulging, Seungyoun massages the warm flesh beneath his hands, keeping an ear out for Hangyul's quietly quickening breaths.

With one hand he continues, smoothing up to Hangyul's sensitive hip, digging the packet of lube out of his back pocket and tearing it open, careful to not waste any of it. He loves to watch the little ways Hangyul's body shudders under his hands at the first press of slick fingers against his hole. His eyes are still glued to the glass wall, staring out at the abandoned office, but Seungyoun doesn't mind, he knows that he'll have Hangyul's full attention sooner or later.

Even though it's been weeks since they last fucked, Hangyul's body takes him in like he was made for it, hands curling against the wall with nothing to hold on to and pushing back into it. Seungyoun has to take a second to close his eyes and cool down a little as he presses another finger into Hangyul, mind flying to how good that tight heat will feel around his cock.

Pressing teeth against the back of Hangyul's neck, Seungyoun drives his fingers hard into his body, rubbing hard over his prostate. He turns his head to try and look back at Seungyoun, cheek pressing against the glass, tears welling up enough to start slipping down his cheeks. Fuck, that's beautiful. Seungyoun raises his clean hand and strokes softly over Hangyul's cheek, watching his eyelids flutter. Hangyul swallows audibly, voice rough. "Please, Younie, I can't wait anymore-"

Seungyoun's breath catches in his throat, frantically shoving his pants down and moaning softly as he presses the heel of his hand against his ignored erection. His fingers make a dirty squelch as he pulls them out of Hangyul's body, wasting no time in lining up to replace it with his cock. He still can't resist teasing a little, rubbing the head over Hangyul's pretty loosened hole. 

"Seungyounn," Hangyul whines in the way he only lets himself when they’re like this, hands scrabbling weakly behind him.

Seungyoun laughs and finally starts to push forward, voice dying in his chest at the hot pressure. He leans forward and presses his forehead to the back of Hangyul's muscular back, listening acutely to the strained little pants coming from above him. Fuck, it's been too long. Thankfully, Hangyul is obviously not going to want to draw it out too long, so he doesn't bother to lead into it, giving into his instincts to just rut forward hard and fast.

Hangyul's voice ramps up hard into high near-squeaks, pressing forward up against the foggy wall, except there's nowhere for him to go, nothing to do but take the overwhelming sensation. "O-oh my fucking god," he gets out, deep voice breathy and cracking. Caught off guard, he keeps clenching around seungyoun's cock, pulling low sounds out of his mouth. God, this is going to be over way too quickly, but then again, they'll probably just go home and continue there anyway.

Seungyoun’s got an idea, pausing for a moment with some difficulty to reach over and clumsily press the button for the first floor. He presses Hangyul flat against the elevator wall again as it smoothly shifts into movement, rests one hand on Hangyul’s firm abdomen, the other gently turning his head to look at the moving office floors outside.

With some effort, Seungyoun slows it down again, finds a good angle and slides torturously slow against Hangyul's prostate, listening to the litany of sweet noises that spill out of his mouth. "Just imagine it," he rasps, voice rougher than usual from the heat and pleasure. "All these floors of people, all eyes on you. What would they think, watching you get fucked till you cry?"

Yeah, that hits right. Hangyul shudders and opens his eyes weakly, losing the presence of mind to do anything but drool all over the foggy glass. Knowing he's close, Seungyoun lets his eyes close and speeds back up, taking his own pleasure and sliding his hand down to wrap around Hangyul's dripping cock. It only takes one pump of Seungyoun’s hand before he cums with a shudder, spilling all over the elevator wall. He goes limp under him, chest rising and falling and fingers leaving streaks in the shaded glass. 

The sight of that and the full view of the empty building is enough to push him over the edge, Hangyul making a small sound under him as Seungyoun presses in hard and fills him up, fingers pressing bruises into his firm sides.

They both take a long minute to slump together into a puddle of sweaty limbs, the glass turning uncomfortably cool under their bare skin. Hangyul shakes his head, taking a slow breath and rubbing the drying tears out of his eyes. He looks back at Seungyoun, gummy smile spreading across his face. 

"Good enough?" Seungyoun asks breathily. Hangyul huffs out a laugh, opening his mouth to respond, when both of them freeze.

There's the distant but unmistakable sound of the front doors of the office building swishing open, the janitor’s whistle echoing through the building. He must have come early. Hangyul and Seungyoun stare at each other, wide-eyed, and then around at the absolute mess they've made. 

"Fuck."

  
  



End file.
